


Taken by storm

by RedPawsBlueHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: ASL, Horses, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know asl, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Pegasi, Pegasus - Freeform, Sign Language, this was an essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPawsBlueHeart/pseuds/RedPawsBlueHeart
Summary: A simple story of a boy and his dream. His wish to fulfill his family legacy with a little help. This is the story of James.
Relationships: Cousins - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Taken by storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m surprised you’re here but it’s great to see you! This is my first story so I hope you like it!

James ran through the streets of his little timber town. The cobble under his feet was hard and slippery from the morning dew, but he wouldn't slip—he never did. The gold and copper trees blurred around him as his feet bounded around the street corner, the smell of fresh bread filling his nose. But he couldn't stop for bread, not today, anyway. The small bakery was but a blip on his radar, his final destination more important than delicious pastries.

He ran though the small cobble town, weaving through the shortcuts of exposed neighborhood backyards. Luckily no was was out and about yet; they were still tending to breakfast or waking up to start the day. 

James mind raced with possibilities, going even faster than his feet, if you could believe that! He made sharp turn into a little leaf littered dirt path that led away from his town. The crisp air was burning in his lungs, his legs begging for a break, but his destination was much too important to stop. He ran and ran, closing his eyes, knowing the way by heart. He was so excited! There was nothing more exciting than a peg-

“Whoa, James! You almost ran into a tree!”

Apparently, he didn't know the path that well. Looking up to his savior, he saw Daniel, his cousin. His charcoal black hair looked like a birds’ nest, although James wouldn't be surprised if there was one. Daniel spent so much time outside, tanned by the sun and super strong! Stopping James when he was rushing was no easy feat, but here Daniel was picking him clear off the ground! Probably all those hay bales.

Daniel chuckled at the surprised look on James’ face. 

“I’m guessing you heard about your surprise a bit early. It’s so hard to trick you kids these days.” A good-natured grin adorned Daniel’s face. 

James nodded so quickly, he was sure he scrambled his brain.

“Well then, let’s head out! Now remember, try and act surprised, for my sake, anyway. You're not supposed to be a mini Sherlock.” Daniel remarked in a mock serious tone.

James adopted a serious face, slicking back his wet brown hair,and signed, “ But of course. T-i-s a shame I am so good at f-i-n-d-i-n-g secrets.” James slowly signed, pausing at times to remember the alphabet and different signs.

They walked on in silence, James much too excited to sign. He had missed the barn when he had his eyes closed, but now he admired its beauty. The dark wood stained by water and snow, the crinkling of red and gold leaves beneath his feet as he walked, the smell of fall and sparse evergreen and birch that intertwined together. It was beautiful. James never tired of it, no matter the season.

Daniel led him around the back of the barn, to a small meadow that had long ago been cleared by the creatures of the forest. In the middle of the meadow was a lone fence,where James’ surprise was. A spark entered his eyes as he quickly glanced between Daniel and the pen, his entire body radiating excitement.

Another chuckle came from Daniel before he simply nodded to James. Free from invisible chains, James quickly walked over to the pen. Finally! Jumping onto the bottom rung of the fence, he peeked over the wooden beams. There, that was his surprise. A bright eyed bushy tailed baby pegasus.

The ebony mother was sitting in the middle of the area, her hoofs tucked beneath her, her deep brown eyes full of intelligence and looking at her foal. James quickly checked off his mental checklist. Healthy? Check. Oversized wings? Check. Intelligent eyes? Double check! The stormy-colored foal looked just fine, by James’ standards anyway. 

Storm, that’s a nice name. Maybe it'll stick. James looked at the mother and her foal, compassion and the urge to protect filling his chest. Daniel’s voice pulled him from his resolution.

“Your mom and dad would be proud. It’s a shame they didn't get to see all this happen, but I'm sure they would be so proud of you. This was their dream, and you’re doing such a good job.” Daniel gave a small, shaky smile.

James looked to Daniel, staring into his eyes with a blank face. Suddenly, his face exploded into a grin, squinting his eyes with his big smile.

“Of course!” James signed elaborately. “ And this is j-u-s-t the first! One day, the L-i-g-h-t-o-n-s myth-o-l-o-g-i-c-a-l rescue will save a lot more than just…how do you spell the word for ‘flying horse’?” 

Daniel burst out laughing, his breath puffs of smoke in the chill air.

“I have no idea, little dude. But don't worry, I’ll be here with you every step of the way! This is just the beginning, We’ll take the world by storm!”

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This might just be a one shot but we shall see. Have a gud day!


End file.
